The bitter taste of love
by kozmo09
Summary: Roxas and Sora are new to Destiny Island Boarding School. Will Roxas come out of his shell and tell Namine about his feelings or will he let the thought of heartbreak stop him? If he does, what will become of their relationship?
1. A New School

Roxas opened his eyes. He turned over to look at the alarm clock. It was five forty five. He glanced over at his twin brother's bed. He was sleeping with his feet sticking out from his blanket. Roxas starred at the ceiling until the alarm suddenly went off. He watched as his brother's hand shot out from under the blanket and smacked the alarm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He turned to Roxas and muttered something then fell back for a few minutes snooze. Roxas walked over to his bed and shook him vigorously.

" Wake up Sora, we have to finish packing for school."

Sora's head peeked out from under the blanket. He nodded and got out of bed. Roxas, sure his brother was up, walked to the bathroom for a shower. He undressed the turned the shower on. He let the warm water run down his face for a while before he got out. He dried off, dressed, then went back to his room to finish packing. He opened his suitcase and began throwing clothes into it. Sora watched with a smile.

" What are you smiling at?" Roxas asked annoyed.

" I'm just thinking about what it's going to be like when you try to close that."

Roxas threw his shoe at his brother's spiky head. Sora retaliated by taking his shoe off and throwing it back.

" So, what do you think the school's going to be like?" Sora asked while putting his shoe back on.

" I dunno, maybe we'll get lucky and it burned down over the summer."

Sora laughed and helped Roxas close his suitcase. They grabbed their bags and headed downstairs to meet their mom. She was standing at the door coffee in one hand and keys in the other. She tapped her foot as the boys slowly made their way down the stairs.

" Let's go, if you guys walk any slower I'm going to die of old age."

They pilled their bags in the back of the jeep and raced to the front seat. Sora pushed Roxas out of the way and climbed into the car. Roxas sighed and opened the back door. He sat quietly as his mother and Sora carried on a conversation.

" You guys are growing up so fast. Remember now that you're on your own you have to…" But she was cut off by Sora.

" Mom, please, spare us the you're all grown up speech."

Their mother just sighed. They were soon at the school. Roxas and Sora unpacked their bags out of the back and said goodbye to their mother. They walked toward the main office to get their schedules and their dorm number. They found it after a while of looking. There was a stout woman sitting behind a small desk.

" Good morning dears. Can I help you?"

" Yeah, we're new here."

" Ok, what are your names?"

" Sora and Roxas Hirohata."

The women printed out their schedules and gave them directions to their dorm. They thanked her and left.

" What's your schedule look like?" Sora asked while scanning his.

" English, Math, Science, Lunch, Gym, History, and Art." 

" Well I have Math, English, Science, Lunch, History, Gym and Art."

" Ok, so we have three periods together. That's not bad I guess."

" Yeah, our dorm number is 312. Let's go find it."

They mad their way to the dorms. Lots of people were in the hallway hugging and kissing their friends hello. Roxas finally found their dorm and opened it. The room was spacious. Two beds lay on each side of the room about ten feet apart. There was a TV and two dressers on one end and two closets on the other. Roxas plopped his stuff down on his bed as Sora examined the room. He opened a door that must have led to the bathroom. He re-entered the room with a smile.

" What?" Roxas asked puzzled.

" I'm just letting you know now, I call dibs on the shower first thing in the morning."

Roxas just gave him a dirty look and began to unpack his things. After about an hour of unpacking, they decide to go explore the school. Roxas led the way through the packed hallway. He wasn't paying attention when he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Roxas exclaimed.

" It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either." Said a girl with big violet colored eyes. " Um, is your friend ok?"

Roxas turned to Sora, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. Roxas quickly hit him in the back of the head. " Yeah, he's fine."

The girl giggled. " I'm Kairi. I take it you guys are new here?" Roxas nodded. " Well then, why don't I introduce you to my friends."

Roxas was sure this wasn't a question. She grabbed their arms and dragged them through the crowd. She stopped at a dorm and knocked then opened it. Roxas was amazed at the amount of people squeezed into the room.

" Hey guys. I ran into some new kids in the hall. This is….um…"

" Roxas and Sora." Roxas said quickly.

" Yeah, Roxas and Sora. Now everybody introduce yourselves." Kairi said sternly.

" I'm Riku" 

" I'm Olette."

" Name's Hayner."

" Hiya, I'm Selphie."

Roxas noticed a blonder girl sitting in a chair with a sketchpad on her lap. She looked up and smiled. " My name's Namine, nice to meet you."

Roxas and Sora took a seat on the floor with the rest of them. Selphie was starring at them. " Are you guys brothers?" 

Roxas nodded. " Actually, we're twins. Well fraternal twins."

" I see, that explains why you look so much alike."

" Well, what does your schedules look like?" Asked Kairi.

Roxas and Sora handed their schedules to Kairi who looked over them a few times.

" Ok, Roxas you have English with me and Hayner, Math with Namine and Riku, Science with Olette, lunch with all of us, Gym with Me, Namine and Selphie, and the rest with just Namine."

Roxas stole a glance at the blonde girl. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands fell into her face. She had beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean back home. He was soon interrupted by Sora's voice.

" Hey man, you ready to get back to the dorm?"

Roxas nodded. He said goodbye to everyone and began to leave when Kairi said something. " I'll meet you guys outside your dorm before class."

Sora and Roxas agreed and headed back to their own dorm. Roxas plopped down on his bed.

" So, what do you think of Kairi?" Sora asked with a quiet voice.

" She seems nice. Why?"

" I dunno, I thought she was kind of cute. Do you think she seemed interested in me?"

Roxas just smirked. He threw his pillow across the room. It hit Sora smack dab in the middle of the face, causing him to fall of his bed. Sora just crossed his arms and began to pout. Roxas rolled his eyes.

" Maybe she was, you'll never know until you find out more about her. For all you know she could have a boyfriend."

" I guess you're right. What was with you and starring at that Namine girl?"

" I don't know, she just caught my eye I guess."

" Whatever, you totally have the hots for her."

Roxas again rolled his eyes. He turned on the TV then climbed into bed.

" You can think what you want but I'm going to bed."

" Ok, but remember, I have first dibs on the shower."

" Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. New Friends

Roxas was woken up by his alarm. He jumped out of bed, determined to get in the shower first. He jumped over a pile of clothes and quickly shut the door to the bathroom. He heard a few grunts from Sora before he got in the shower. He washed himself quickly and left the hot water running while he dressed. He opened the bathroom door and watched as all the steam poured out.

" Roxas, your such a jerk." Sora said as he entered the bathroom, slamming the door.

Roxas just smirked. He sat quietly going over his schedule when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Kairi and Hayner standing in the doorway. He motioned them to come in.

" Good morning." Kairi said cheerfully. " Where's Sora?"

" Oh, he's in the shower." Just as Roxas said that, Sora entered the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. He started to back up when he saw they had guests. Kairi went into a fit of giggles while Hayner and Roxas felt embarrassed for Sora. Soon, Sora worked up the courage to come back, fully dressed. His cheeks were still a light shade of pink.

" Ok, Sora your class room is right down the hall from ours, so I'll drop you of on the way."

Roxas and Sora followed Kairi down some stairs and though a hallway until she stopped in front of a room. She wished Sora good luck and led Roxas to their class. She opened a door reveling a small classroom with a chubby looking man at the front. He eyed Roxas for a moment then asked him if he was new.

" Yes, I just transferred from Twilight High."

" Oh, how interesting. My name is Mr. Saga I am your English teacher. Let's see..you can take a seat behind Kairi."

He walked in between the desk rows, aware that every pair of eyes in the room was on him. This made him feel a little uncomfortable. He took his seat behind Kairi and watched as the teacher wrote something on the board. He turned to face the students and clapped with excitement.

" Your weeks assignment will be to write a poem. It can be a poem about anything, as long as it's school appropriate. Now I have a list of books you can use to find inspiration. Please feel free to work together."

With that, many students began to form into little groups. Hayner and Kairi moved their desks and joined Roxas.

" I don't know how to write poetry." Exclaimed Hayner.

" It's simple, just write your feelings. It doesn't even have to rhyme." Kairi answered.

" Yes because it's so easy to write your feelings down on paper." Roxas said sarcastically.

Kairi just rolled her eyes. Roxas was having trouble deciding what to write about. He thought about skateboarding but decided it just didn't fit for poetry. The bell rang and they all gathered up their stuff and headed to their next class. Roxas said goodbye to Kairi and Hayner and tried to find his way to his Math class. He went up a set of stairs and found the room. A lovely looking women with long blonde hair and green eyes greeted him. She showed him his seat. He sat down next to Riku. The women gave them a lecture about numerals but Roxas wasn't paying attention. Namine was caddy corner from him. He watched as she pulled her into a ponytail. Suddenly Riku's hand came into his face.

" Hey man, you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

Riku followed Roxas' stare and smirked. " So you like Namine?"

Roxas panicked " What no way. I was just….you know…"

" Oh it's not a big surprise. Every guy in the school has a thing for Namine."

" Does she have a boyfriend?" Roxas asked without thinking.

" Nope. She flying solo I guess. You should give it a try though."

Roxas just shook his head. He was never any good with girls. He talked with Riku the rest of the period. The bell rang and he made his way to his next class. He was glad he had this class with Sora. He found his brother on the way there. They walked into their class and once again, every pair of eyes in the class fell on them. Roxas was getting tired of this. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Hitase. She directed them to their seats. She talked a while then gave them their homework assignments.

" So what do you guys think of this place so far?" Olette asked casually.

" I like it." Sora answered.

"What about you Roxas?"

" I think it's nice. I wish that the kids didn't stare every time you walk into a classroom."

Olette giggled while Sora nodded his head in agreement. They sat talking for awhile until the bell rang. They all headed to lunch together. Olette led them to their table and took a seat. Roxas sat down in between Kairi and Namine. He blushed a little when Namine smiled at him. She was sketching again. He glanced at the paper. It was a picture of a rose.

" That's really good." He said as he admired her work.

" Thanks. I love to draw. What do you do for fun?"

" I skateboard."

Namine nodded then turned her attention to the group's conversation.

" I think it's a dumb idea." Hayner was saying.

" You think everything is a dumb idea. I like it." Olette said defensively.

" Yeah, a masquerade is a great idea for homecoming." Kairi added.

The boys all groaned.

" What's the point going to a dance where nobody is going to recognize you?" Hayner asked stubbornly.

" The point is people are more comfortable when their identity is a mystery." Kairi said with a twinkle in her eye.

The conversation lasted all lunch period. Finally the bell rang and they all headed in their own directions. Roxas' next to classes went rather fast and before he knew it, he was in Art. He entered the classroom and took a seat next to Namine. The teacher gave them their assignment. They were supposed to draw their partner. Roxas asked Namine if she wanted to be his partner. She nodded and began to sketch him.

" I have to warn you, I'm not very good at art." He said a little concerned.

" Oh, that's ok. Not everybody can be good at art." She said with a giggle. " So how long have you lived here?"

" Three weeks. My mom got a job at this new club, she sings for them every other night."

" Your mom's a singer?"

" Yeah. She's pretty good. She used to sing to me and Sora when we were little, but she stopped after my dad left."

Suddenly the bell rang. Namine stood up and began to leave when she turned and said "If you want, you can come with us to the mall on Saturday. We are all picking stuff out for the dance. If you want to come, meet us all at dorm 310."

Roxas nodded and watched her walk away. She had a very graceful walk. He slapped himself. _A graceful walk? _He was beginning to worry about himself. He skated back to the dorm building. He entered his room only to find it empty. He decided to watch TV. After about an hour of reality shows, Sora finally showed up.

" Where have you been?" Roxas asked angrily

"I had detention."

"For what?"

" I don't know. I was just talking to Kairi in History and my teacher gave me detention."

" Well, that's dumb."

" Yeah, so are you going to the dance?"

" Yeah, I think so."

" Who you going to ask?"

" I dunno, what about you?"

" Kairi."

" Oh, that's great. Maybe I'll ask Namine."

" Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed."

" Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's chapter 2, please leave me a review.


	3. The Mall

Roxas took a deep breath. He was standing at dorm room 310. He raised his hand to knock but lowered it again. Sora sighed, pushed him out of the way and knocked. Namine opened the door and welcomed the boys in. Roxas looked around the small dorm. It had white carpet with pink drapes. The two beds were covered by pink bed spreads. There was a small TV in the corner of the room, next to it sat a computer.

" I'm glad you guys decided to come. Kairi is just finishing, and we should be leaving soon."

Kairi was soon done and they all left for the mall. Roxas was amazed at the size. He had never really gone to a mall. It wasn't really his style. Sora and he followed the giggling girls in and out of stores. Finally the found a small boutique. The girls stared in awe at the window display. Namine grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him into the store.

" Since you're my date, you need to help me pick out a dress."

" Ok, wait, what?"

" Riku told me you wanted to ask me to the dance."

Roxas felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He helped her pick out a few dresses then she went to try them on. Her first dress was a white full length dress. It looked nice but something was missing. She tried on a few more dresses until she found the perfect one. It was a pink dress that came to her knees. It was strapless and had small pink sparkles toward the bottom.

" So do you like it?" She asked as she twirled around.

" Yeah, I think it looks great on you."

" Then this is the one I'll get."

Roxas looked for Sora as Namine paid for her dress. He found him waiting for Kairi. He excused them and pulled Sora to the side.

" I'm going to the dance with Namine."

" Oh, so you finally asked her?"

" Well no, she actually kind of told me we were going together."

" Okay..."

Sora and Roxas were interrupted by the girls.

" What do you say we get something to eat?" Kairi asked while stuffing her receipt in her bag.

" Sounds great." Sora answered quickly.

The stopped at a pizza place. Sora and Roxas paid for the pizza. They all sat down and dug in.

" So Roxas, you and Namine are going to the dance together?" Kairi asked with a grin.

" Uh, yeah. What about you?"

" I dunno, nobody has asked me yet."

Suddenly Sora yelled in pain. " Somebody stomped on my foot!"

Roxas looked at Kairi who was blushing a bright shade of red. Roxas took this as a hint.

" Why don't you and Sora go together?"

" That's great idea. How bout it Sora?" Kairi asked excited.

" Uh, sure."

They all finished their meals and headed back to the school. Namine and Roxas walked a little behind.

" So you said you liked to skateboard right?"

" Yeah, I do. I guess it's really the only thing I'm good at."

" I don't believe that. I think you're very good at charming the girls."

Roxas felt his cheeks get hot. " So what else do you do besides draw?" He quickly changed the subject.

" I like to write. It's just something I do to pass the time."

" Do you write stories or poems?"

" Both. My dad was a writer."

" Was?"

" He stopped writing after my little brother was born. I guess it took up too much of his time."

" What's your mom do then?"

" She's an artist. She does sculpting and stuff like that."

Before Roxas knew it, they were back at the school.

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said shyly.

" Wait what's your e-mail address?"

"It's Ok, see you later."She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He just stood there as she shut the door. He starred blankly at the door, hand on his cheek. He felt dumb when he came back into reality. He walked back to his dorm and found Kairi and Sora in there. He sat down on his bed with a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

Roxas just shook his head and turned over in his bed. He opened his wallet to check how much munny he had when he noticed he still had that picture of her in there. He sat there for a moment, starring at the picture. He wanted to forget her but for some reason he couldn't throw the picture away. He closed his wallet and sat it on the table. His computer beeped and told him he had an e-mail. He didn't recognize the address he opened it and read it.

_Roxas,_

_Hey, I thought I would send you this poem because it reminds me of you._

_RAINBOWS_

_If I could catch a rainbow  
I would do it just for you.  
And share with you it's beauty  
On the days you're feeling blue.  
If I could build a mountain  
You could call your very own.  
A place to find serenity  
A place to be alone.  
If I could take your troubles  
I would toss them in the sea.  
But all these things I'm finding  
are impossible for me,  
I cannot build a mountain  
Or catch a rainbow fair  
But let me be...what I know best,  
a friend that's always there_

Yours, Namine

Roxas smiled. He didn't know Namine was so sweet. He saved the poem to the computer and quickly e-mailed her back.

_Namine, _

_Thanks for the poem. It means a lot to me. I hope our friendship becomes something even greater than what you described in the poem._

_Yours, Roxas_

He smiled and turned off his computer. He crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Well that's chapter three, sorry it was kind of sloppy. Oh by the way I didn't write that poem. I'm not sure who did but I'm just letting you know I didn't.


	4. Skateboarding

The next few days were nothing great. Roxas was excited about the dance. For some reason Namine was all he could think of. He became nervous whenever he was around her, and his stomach often felt like he was on a roller coaster. The night before the dance Sora and him were talking.

" Um, Roxas, I sort have something to ask you."

" What?"

" Do you know how to slow dance?"

" Yeah, don't you?"

Sora shook his head. " Could you teach me?"

Roxas just starred at him. " No."

"Please?"

" No."

" Oh come on."

" If I do, you can never tell anybody about it ok?"

" Yes."

Roxas stood up and motioned Sora to do the same. " Take my waist."

" _Your what?"_

" Oh just do it."

Sora put his hands on Roxas' waist. A look of complete disgust was on both of their faces.

" Ok, now move with me."

They swayed back and forth. Sora stepped on Roxas' feet a few times but he soon got the hang of it.

" Ok, I think you've got it."

" What are you guys doing?"

Sora and Roxas both turned to see who had said that. They were in complete and utter embarrassment to see Kairi. She giggled as she waited for their reply.

" We…he was…dancing…" Sora muttered.

" I was teaching Sora how to dance." Roxas said after regaining his ability to speak.

" Well, how sweet. Too bad I didn't have a camera. Anyway, can I borrow sir dance a lot for a moment? She asked as she grabbed Sora's arm. Roxas watched as Kairi dragged and embarrassed Sora out of the room. He had just sat down on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sprung from his bed and opened the door. It was Namine. He felt his stomach do that little topsy turvey thing. He smiled and let her in.

" I was bored so I thought maybe you would want to go do something." She said as she sat down.

" Sure, like what?"

" Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me how to skateboard."

" Uh, sure."

Roxas grabbed his bored and headed outside with Namine. He sat down the bored and explained to her how to keep her balance. She nodded her head and stepped on. She giggled as it wobbled beneath her. He took her hands and began to help her glide down the sidewalk. He couldn't help but notice how silky her hands were.

" Ok, I'm going to let go now."

He watched as she slowly wobbled her way down the sidewalk. He actually found the sight somewhat amusing. He suddenly realized she didn't know how to stop. He ran after her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling off the skateboard.

" Wow that was really fun!"

Roxas smiled. He was glad she was having a good time. They walked over to a small bench and sat down.

"I didn't realize it was so hard." She said amazed.

"It's not after you get used to it."

" So, why did you start skateboarding?"

"I dunno, something to do I guess. Why did you start drawing?"

" My mom made me go to art lessons when I was younger. I guess it just became apart of me."

" I never liked anything I was forced to do."

" I didn't like drawing at first, but after awhile I began to enjoy doing it. After awhile I even began to write."

" So I take it you're a straight A kind of student?"

" No, I'm just good at art and writing. I hate math and all the other junk we have to learn in school."

" Who doesn't?"

" I dunno. Sometimes the pressure to be great at everything can really get to me. My mom is always complaining that I'm not trying my best and my dad is always saying I need to focus on my future. Sometimes I don't think they want me to be a kid."

" I'm sure they don't realize how much pressure they put on you. Sometimes parents don't even see what's right in front of them."

Namine smiled slightly and gazed at the sunset. She commented on how beautiful it looked. Roxas turned his attention from her to the sunset. He watched as the pink and orange mixed together. He was in complete and absolute bliss. They sat there for awhile until Namine suggested they go back to their dorms. Roxas walked her to her dorm and said good night.

" I'll be here around seven to get you for the dance ok?"

She nodded. He walked back to his room mesmerized. He had feelings and thoughts going through his head that were indescribable. He entered his dorm and fell back onto his bed.

" Why are you in such a good mood?" Sora asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Ah, my dearest brother, it's something your tiny brain could never understand."

Sora just smirked. " I think somebody has a whole lot of love waiting to be released to that special some one. What was her name again? Nami…"

Roxas cut him of. " Shut up. It's not love, it just…"

"Love." Sora finished the sentence for him. " I'm glad to see you're finally getting back into the dating game, I mean after you and Mia broke up I thought you would never get over her."

Roxas' heart stopped for a second. He felt it drop into his stomach. He turned over in his bed to face the wall. Why couldn't people just leave that subject alone? How was he supposed to be happy with Namine if he cannot forget about a past love? He closed his eyes and a picture of her popped in his head. He quickly opened them again. He hated how she made him feel. He wished he could always be with Namine, so he could forget about it all. _Forget. _You would think it was something simple to do, but it was one of the hardest things Roxas ever had to do. Everything and everyone reminded him of her. He just wished some thing could take his mind off her…_like Namine_.

Meanwhile…..

" So how was your mini date with Roxas?" Kairi asked innocently.

" It wasn't a date. I was bored and he said he would teach me to skate."

" How do you feel about him?"

" I dunno, it's hard to explain. Every time I'm with him, it's like time just stops. Whenever we touch, I can hear my heart beat in my ears. I get really nervous when I'm about to see him but once I'm with him, I feel completely like myself."

" Wow, that sounds so romantic."

" What about you and Sora?"

" I have no clue. I like him a lot but he is either really good at hiding how he feels or he's just not interested."

" I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed."

" Night."


	5. The four letter word

The next day went by so slow for Roxas. He was dressed and ready to go by five thirty. He didn't feel like listening to Sora complain about wearing a tuxedo, so he went out to buy Namine a rose. He walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the stores until he finally found a flower shop. He browsed their selections. They had every kind of flower he could imagine. He decided he wanted to get her a white rose. He bought it and headed back for the dorms. Once he got back, it was six thirty. He sat down and quietly waited for the time to pass.

As for Kairi and Namine, they were running around franticly trying to make themselves look perfect. Namine was extremely nervous. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hair. Kairi had suggested and up due with curls falling down her face. She finally got it after about six tries. She looked into the mirror and told herself to breathe. She felt her stomach do a turn when there was a knock on the door. She made Kairi answer it.

" Hey Kairi, wow you look great!" Sora said in amazement.

" Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

Roxas and Sora entered the room. Roxas was stunned when he saw Namine. He didn't believe she could ever look more beautiful then she already did. He shyly handed her the rose. She thanked him and put it in water.

" So does everybody have their masks?" Kairi asked.

Everyone nodded and put on their mask. They only covered their eyes, so it was pretty easy to tell who they were. Roxas held out his arm for Namine to take. She blushed as she took it. He led her to the dance with the biggest smile any man has ever had.

The dance looked astonishing. There were decorations of every kind hanging on from the ceiling and on the walls. They group quickly found their friends and sat at a table with them.

" Wow you guys look great.' Selphie said with excitement.

" Yeah, glamorous." Hayner said in a dark tone.

" Don't mind him, he's still upset about the whole mask thing."

Hayner gave her a dirty look. " I am not."

" Oh quit whining and come dance with me."

She pulled him on to the floor and made him take her waist. Roxas turned to Namine and offered her his hand. She took and followed him to the dance floor. He glanced over at Sora who was doing the same thing. He had to stifle a laugh when he stepped on Kairi's foot. He turned to Namine and smiled.

" I'm feel so sorry for poor Sora."

" Why's that?" She asked puzzled.

" Because he can't dance."

Namine giggled. She placed her head on Roxas' chest. They stood in that position for a long time. They both wanted to savor the moment. The dance went on like this for the rest of the night. They all danced and laughed the night away. Roxas was having fun but something was bothering him. He couldn't help but think about Mia. He decided he knew what he needed to do, even if he didn't want to. He led Namine to the garden and sat by the fountain.

" I need to tell you something." He said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

" What is it?"

" I…I don't think it's a good idea for us to date."

" Why not?"

" It's complicated, I wish I could tell you. I'm sorry Namine."

He watched as tears began to fill her beautiful eyes. He tried to hug her but she just pushed him away. She stood up and ran back into the dance. Roxas just sat there. He felt horrible. His heart was heavy and he felt sick.

" ROXAS, YOU'RE SO STUPID."

He turned around to see a very angry Sora. He lowered his head and starred at his feet.

" YOU ARE AN IDIOT! NAMINE REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU!"

" I KNOW."

Roxas felt tears welling up behind his eyes. Sora's face softened as he sat down next to his brother.

"Then why did you tell her that?"

" Because…I couldn't love her the way she deserves to be loved."

" Look, I know Mia really hurt you, but that's life. You just have to get over it. Namine is a great girl and she really cares about you. I know it's hard to move on but you have to. You can't just sit around and let life pass you by. There are going to be many times in your life that will seem unbearable, but you pick yourself up and you keep going. Don't be afraid to open your heart to Namine.

Roxas wiped his cheeks and smiled. " Then why haven't you told Kairi how you feel?"

" I told her tonight. I was terrified, but it turns out she feels the same way. You should go talk to Namine."

Roxas nodded and headed back to the dorm building. His heart began to beat faster as he came closer to her room. He reached it at last. He thought he was going to vomit. He raised his hand and knocked. Namine opened the door; her eyes were red and puffy. She took one look at him and slammed the door. He knocked again. She opened the door and threw something at his head.

" Ouch…Namine wait." He put his foot in the door. " Let me talk to you."

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

" Awhile back I dated this girl. I fell completely in love with her. I would have done anything for her. One night I came home and Sora told me she had tried to sleep with him. I didn't believe him at first but when I went over to her house, she was in bed with another guy. She broke my heart. I was scared to date you because I was afraid you would break my heart too. I'm sorry."

Namine stood there quietly, searching his eyes. She couldn't believe the sadness and heartache she saw in them. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

" Don't say sorry." She choked out. " I could never understand what that would be like."

She smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. They went into her dorm and sat on the bed. Namine reached into a drawer and pulled out her a box. She opened it and took out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to him and told him to read it. He slowly unfolded it and opened it.

_The four-letter word everyone longs to hear __To have that special someone whisper it in your ear We wait our whole lives for the real thing Many times mistaking what was only a fling When you find that someone, you'll know it's real Because in your heart, it will be love you feel When you look in their eyes and feel your heart beating You'll know it's the love that is never fleeting Unselfishly you give your heart... Hoping and praying it will not be torn apart If ever this love proves not to be true He'll leave with something belonging to you A part of your heart forever he'll take You will get over this, for your own sake After all, you must still go on For it is not your whole heart that is gone Many believe in love at first sight If you find that someone, hold on tight Work on the relationship to make it grow And in time you will know If this is the love, you've waited your life for You will never want or need... anything more_

Roxas smiled. He turned to Namine and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled.

" That was my first kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, they are so cute! Ok please read and review!


	6. Peanut butter and cheese cake

Roxas woke up the next morning to his alarm. He slammed his hand down on it and tried to remember why he had set his alarm for a Sunday morning. He struggled out of bed; his sheets were tightly wrapped around him. He wiggled a little bit and eventually fell off his bed causing a huge boom when he hit the floor. Sora shot up from his own bed and ran for the light. He tripped over Roxas and slammed hard into the ground.

" Why are you on the floor?" Sora asked confused.

" I just thought I would take a closer look at the carpet. Now get off me."

Sora stood up and helped Roxas untangle himself from the sheets. They both would have found the scene funny, but it was too early in the morning for them. Roxas shook his head sleepily.

" Why are you up so early?" Sora asked while crawling back into his bed.

" I was going to try and find an art supply store. I was going to buy Namine something."

" Oh, I guess you…" His voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

Roxas took a shower and dressed. He grabbed his board and headed for the town. It took him a while but he finally found a shop for art supplies. He entered and was greeted by a loud ding. He looked above him to see a huge bell hooked to the door. He figured it had to get annoying. A large man with blue hair entered the room.

" Good Morning, is there anything I can help you with?"

" Um, I was looking for a gift for a girl. She likes to sketch."

" Oh, well we have some very fine sketchpads or some nice pencils."

Roxas shook his head.

" Ok, let's see…Ah, how bout some frames for her work?"

Roxas browsed the frames. He found a few he liked and decide to take them. He had the man wrap them before he paid. He thanked the man and headed back to the school to surprise Namine. He found it rather difficult to skate and hold frames at the same time. He finally arrived at her dorm he knocked and waited for a reply. Kairi answered the door. She actually just opened the door and walked away. Roxas peeked inside. Both girls were asleep. He laid the gifts by Namine's bed and left. He went back to his own dorm to pester Sora. He opened the door and found Sora was still asleep. He quietly crept towards his bed. He was inches away when Sora suddenly said " Don't even think about it."

Roxas just smiled. He crawled into his own bed and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Roxas, wake up."

Roxas opened his eyes. Namine was sitting next to him on his bed. He smiled then closed his eyes.

" Don't go back to sleep! I wanted to take you somewhere."

" Where?"

" It's a surprise."

Roxas slowly got up. He followed Namine out the door. He walked hand in hand with her. He wasn't sure where they were going. He could swear he heard the sound of water. Namine pushed aside some bushes reviling a beautiful little spring. The water was crystal clear and the grass was the greenest Roxas had ever seen. Namine led him to a small spot by the water. She motioned for him to sit down with her.

" This is where I come when I want to be alone."

" Then why would you show it to me?"

" Because I would never want to be out of reach from you."

" This place is amazing."

" Yeah, I was really upset one day and I found this place. I like it because it's something that only I know about. I like it even more now because I get to share it with you. I wanted to thank you for the frames."

" No problem."

" Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

" What does love feel like to you?"

" Um, well, it sort of feels like my hearts is in ecstasy. Like the whole world could be ending and I wouldn't notice. That's just my way of thinking, what about you?"

" I haven't been in love before but I guess it would be like eating your favorite food. You eat it slowly because it tastes so good and you don't want it to end. I guess that's a funny way to put it."

" I like peanut butter."

Namine starred at Roxas. " What?"

" I like peanut butter, so love would be like eating peanut butter to me."

Namine laughed. Peanut butter? What was the world coming to

" I like cheese cake, so I guess love would be like cheese cake. Wow I'm hungry, you want to go see if the cafeteria is still open?"

Roxas nodded and followed her to the cafeteria. The woman was just closing it.

" Ma'am, may we get some food?"

" Nope sorry we just closed."

" Isn't there child law against this?"

The woman sighed and let them in. They each found something to eat and headed back to Roxas' dorm. Kairi and Sora were sitting on the floor playing a video game. (A/n: Kind of ironic huh?) Roxas and Namine sat on his bed and began eating their food.

" I wish we didn't have school tomorrow." Kairi said gloomily.

" Yeah, I hear ya." Sora added

" Maybe we could skip a day."

" And go where?"

" I dunno, the beach?"

" That's sound kind of fun, what do you say Roxas?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was asleep on his bed. Namine giggled at the sight. She pulled the covers from under him and snuggled next to him. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and soothing. It was like a sweet lullaby. Soon she was asleep herself.

Roxas woke up with Namine in his arms. He looked over at Sora's bed. He was sleeping with Kairi wrapped in his arms. Roxas slowly slipped away from Namine. She shifted slightly but remand asleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He heard his computer make a faint beep. He went over to see what the beep was for. He had E-mail. He opened it and silently read it.

_Roxas,_

_Hey, I was going through some old stuff when I found a picture of you. It made me sad. We had so much together but I threw it all away. I'm sorry. I really miss you. I tried to call your house but the number was disconnected. I found out from Natalie that you moved to Destiny Island. I arranged to come up there this weekend. If you would like to see me, please mail me back. If not then I will understand. Like I said, I am really sorry._

_Love,_

_Mia_

Roxas starred at his computer screen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mia was going to be here and she wanted to see him. He blinked a few times then shut off his computer. What was he going to do? He wanted to see her but he didn't want to. It didn't make sense to him. He replayed the e-mail over in his head. He crawled back into bed with Namine. He figured he could ask Sora tomorrow. Until then, he was only going to think about Namine. He watched her breathe in and out. He moved a small strand of hair out of her face. She seemed so peaceful when she slept. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. He was in love with two people and one of them didn't know and may never know. Something about Mia made him feel secure. He knew everything about her, even the things he wished he didn't. Namine was new to him. He had to learn everything about her before he could ever tell her his feelings, but how could he tell her if he still loved Mia? He wanted to be able to give Namine all his love but half of his heart was still with Mia. He didn't know how he was going to fix this mess. He just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that this one was so short but the next one will be A LOT longer, trust me. Please leave me some reviews! Thanks


	7. Like your dad

Roxas was quiet for the next couple of days. He didn't say much to anybody and tried to avoid Namine. He was still confused about everything. He didn't know what was the right thing to do. He wanted to make sure no one got hurt including himself. Friday came all to fast. He sat in front of his computer, debating to e-mail Mia. He couldn't make up his mind. If he saw her, he was afraid he would end up doing something to hurt Namine. He decided to mail her and make it clear he had a girlfriend.

He opened his e-mail and began to type.

_Mia,_

_Hey, I wanted to let you know I have a girlfriend. If I see you, I want you to understand nothing can happen. I guess I could meet you, but just to talk. I am at Destiny Boarding school, my dorm is 312. Just remember, nothing can happen._

_Roxas_

He hesitated then clicked the send button. He had no idea what he was doing. He felt like his heart could shatter at any moment. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk. Why did this have to be so difficult?

" Roxas?"

He looked up and met eyes with Namine.

" Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" You've been so quiet lately, I was beginning to get worried."

" Don't worry about me."

" Well do you want to go do something?"

" I don't think today is a good day."

Namine's eyes filled with sadness. She nodded her head and left the room. Roxas felt like a complete ass. He got up and looked out the window. The sky was a light shade of gray. He scanned the school grounds. He didn't' see any sign of Mia. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas awoke to a loud knock. He quickly shot out of bed and answered the door. He felt his stomach do a funny turn. Mia was standing in the doorway. She practical jumped on Roxas. She hugged him tightly. He reminded her he couldn't breathe. She let go and said sorry.

" So how have you been?" She asked while taking a seat.

" Ok I guess."

" Well that's good. So who's this girlfriend of yours?"

" Her name is Namine."

" Wow, that's a pretty name. What's she like?"

" Why do you care?"

" I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice. Quite frankly, I don't know the girl and I already hate her."

" Well that's too bad for you."

" Oh Roxas, you aren't still mad at me about that whole cheating thin are you?"

Roxas just glared at her. Of course he was still mad, it didn't take a genus to figure that one out.

" What do you want Mia?"

" I want to patch things up."

" Well I can't do that. You really screwed up and you can't fix it."

She didn't hear him. She was slowly walking towards him. She was just a few inches from his lips when the door to his room opened.

" Roxas?"

He turned to see Namine. She had a look of complete shock on her face. She was staring at the beautiful girl next to Roxas. She couldn't help but put the pieces together in her mind she turned to leave but Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled slightly.

" Mia, this is Namine."

Mia didn't wait for a hello. She launched at Namine. She struck Namine in the face causing her to fall back. Roxas quickly grabbed hold of Mia. He dragged her down the hall and told her to leave.

" Get out of here." He said sternly.

" Fine, but I just want you to know you're pathetic. I leave you and you have to find a rebound girl? How sad is that? Face it she's means nothing to you and you know it. You're just like your Dad."

She turned and stomped away angrily. Roxas felt a mixture of anger and confusion. He turned to go see if Namine was ok. She had a large bruise on her right cheek but besides that, she was fine. Roxas got some eyes and gently place it on her face.

" Why was she here?" Namine asked.

" I told her she could come. She was in town and she wanted to see me. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. I'm sorry you got hurt."

" It's ok. You should have told me you invited her though. It would have been nice to know." She got up and left. Roxas just watched her walk away. His impulse was to run after her, but he didn't. He just sat there and let Mia's words run through his head. Was he really using Namine as a rebound girl? He didn't want to be like his dad. He didn't just want to use Namine and then when he got bored with her, toss her aside. After his dad left her promised himself he would never do that to any one. He sat there quietly starring at his floor when Sora walked in with Kairi.

" Roxas, what the hell is going on?" Sora asked angrily.

" Mia was here. She wanted to talk and I…." His voice trailed of in sadness.

" What happened to Namine's face." Kairi said with a snippy tone.

" Mia hit her… Sora, do you think I'm like dad?"

Sora looked surprised. He motioned Kairi to leave and sat down next to Roxas.

" No, I don't think you're anything like dad. Why would you ask that?"

Roxas explained the whole story to Sora. Sora just sighed. He looked his brother right in the eye and said " You are nothing like dad, you will never be. Mia is just a bitch, she wanted to say something that would get to you. You shouldn't listen to anything she says. I know you really care about Namine and she really cares about you, so forget about Mia and move on."

" Sora, it's not that easy. I try and try to forget her but for some reason a part of her sticks with me. I want to be able to tell Namine how much I lover her, but I want to be able to love her with all my heart, not half.

" Ok, just tell Namine everything you just told me. She'll understand."

Roxas nodded and headed for the door. He stopped, maybe it would be better to e-mail her, he didn't want to risk being hit in the head again. He sat down at his computer and began to type her a letter.

_Namine,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you this when we first started dating. I'm still in love with Mia. I have something I want to tell. Meet me at the Fountain at nine thirty._

_Love always,_

_Roxas_

Roxas sent it and shut off his computer. He glanced at the clock, it was only nine. He waited around for a while, pacing back and forth in his room until the clock said nine thirty. He said goodbye to Sora and walked to the fountain. He reached the fountain and sat down. Ten minutes passed by. He was beginning to think she wasn't going to come. He got up to leave and saw her walking towards him. He sat back down and waited for her to reach the fountain. She sat down next to him. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

" Namine, I'm really sorry."

" Roxas, since we've met, how many time have you had to say sorry?"

" I don't know."

" Well I'm tired of hearing it. I think we should take a break from this whole thing."

" You don't mean that."

" I do. I'll see you tomorrow."

She got up and walked away. Roxas felt his heart sink into his stomach. He felt like he was going to break into a million pieces. He sat there, looking at the spot where she had sat. He felt tears fill his eyes but he didn't cry. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but now it was too late. She would never know and he would never be able to shake the pain in his chest. He put his head in his hands and began to curse. He was pissed now. He hated the world and everybody in it. He got up and left the fountain. He was going to put up with this anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! Lol what's Roxas going to do now? Lol please review. Thanks


	8. Goodbye

Roxas headed back to his dorm. He was furious. He was just trying to tell her and she couldn't even stop and listen. He wanted to blame everything on her but deep down in side he knew it was him. He was the problem. He couldn't do anything right and he wasn't going to try anymore. He opened the door to his room and slammed it. Sora looked at him confused.

" What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

Sora nodded then said good night. Roxas knew there was no point trying to sleep. He searched his room for a pen and paper. He sat down at his desk and began to write. He didn't know what he was writing but he was writing something.

He finished what he was writing and turned his attention to his bed. He laid down and tried to get some sleep. Suddenly he heard the sound of Sora's alarm. He watched as Sora rolled out of his bed and stood up. He nodded at Roxas and headed for the bathroom. Roxas got up and folded the piece of paper and put it in an envelope. He sealed it and wrote Namine on the front. He handed Sora the letter as he was walking out the door.

" Give this to Namine please. I don't feel good so I'm not going to go to school."

Sora nodded and placed the envelope in his bag. Roxas said good bye and closed the door. Sora headed to class. He didn't see Namine until lunch. He went to all his classes and when he got to third period he asked Kairi what happened with Roxas and Namine.

"They broke up I guess. She didn't really want to talk about it."

Sora now understood what was going on with Roxas. Lunch finally came and he searched for Namine. He found her and silently handed her the envelope. She quietly opened it and read it to herself.

_Namine,_

_I wanted to give you this to let you know what I wanted to tell you that night. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I didn't realize what you meant to me until I thought I lost you. I wish I would have just told you from the beginning and maybe I would have saved us the pain. I love everything about you and I really wanted to learn everything there was to learn about you. I wanted to know your secrets and you dreams and everything in between. I guess it's too late now. I hope your life turns out to be everything you ever hoped it could be. I'm going back to my home. I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to._

_Love always,_

_Roxas_

Namine starred at the letter. He loved her? What did he mean he was leaving? She got up and began to run in the direction of Roxas' dorm. She squeezed through crowds of people and jumped over a few things. She could feel hot tears pouring out of her eyes. She reached his door and pushed it open. The room was empty. She frantically searched the room for any sign that he was still there, but she found nothing. She fell to the ground and let the tears pour down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had just lost the best thing that ever happened to her. She sat on his floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't want to move. She thought that if she stayed there long enough he would come back. She could feel her heart slowly dropping in her stomach. She thought she was going to throw up. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Kairi.

" Oh Namine, I am so sorry."

Namine began to pour out all her feelings.

" Kairi, I lost him. I am so stupid. Why didn't I just listen to him? I love him too, I just…"

" Oh honey, it's not your fault. You had no idea."

Sora entered the room and sat down silently on his bed. He watched as Kairi rocked Namine back and forth in her arms, trying to calm her down. He couldn't do anything but watch her cry. He noticed a small piece of paper on his bed table. He opened it and began to read it.

_Sora, _

_I called mom and had her come get me. I can't go to school here. Tell Everybody I am sorry._

_Roxas_

Sora folded the piece of paper back up. He looked down at Namine and said, " I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short but that's just the way it is. Please review.


	9. I love you

Roxas sat in his room. He couldn't help but think about Namine. He wished he had gotten a chance to say goodbye. He closed his eyes and pictured her face. He could see her beautiful sapphire eyes starring back at him. He heard her laugh in his head. He opened his eyes. The though of her just brought him more sorrow. He was sitting quietly when he heard a knock at the door. He waited a moment and Sora appeared.

" What are you doing here?" He asked puzzled.

" I brought you something."

Suddenly Namine appeared behind him. Roxas felt his heart stop. Sora slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. There was a long period of silence until Namine spoke.

" Roxas, I didn't mean what I said."

" I know."

" Then why did you leave?"

" Because even if you didn't mean it, you still said it."

" I'm sorry. I read your letter today. It made me realize that I love you."

Roxas met eyes with Namine. He searched hers for the truth. He wanted to believe what she was saying was true. Namine figured out what he was doing.

" Roxas, I'm not lying to you. You are my cheese cake."

Roxas chuckled. He never thought anybody would ever call him their cheesecake. He got up and took Namine's hands and kissed them.

" Then that makes you my peanut butter."

He kissed her gently on the lips. She could feel small tears rolling down her cheeks. Roxas wiped them with his hands.

" Why are you crying?"

" I don't know. "

" Well stop. It makes me sad when you cry."

She nodded and placed her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

" Now promise me something." She whispered in his ear

"What?"

" Never leave me."

" I can't leave you. No matter what I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. We are connected to each other through are hearts. It's a bond that's unbreakable."

Namine smiled and thanked god for Roxas. She didn't know what she would do with out him. She kissed him one more time before they had to return to Sora.

" I love you." Namine said with a gentle tone.

" I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The end. Yep I'm done. That it. Maybe I'll do another one. Who knows. Please leave a review.


End file.
